Pie Day
by Lozzimal
Summary: Dean loves Pie, Gabriel loves Dean (Some domestic bunker fluff)


Pie Day

Dean was not happy, not at all. He was hungry and he was also a bit (read very) concerned about what his lover was doing in his kitchen. The Archangel had looked at the date earlier, flapped away with a swift kiss and: "I'll be back," and had returned about an hour later with bags filled with unknown things he wouldn't show the hunter.

So, he was bored, hungry and he pounded on the locked door to get something from his partner in crime.

It took a few moments but eventually Gabriel opened the door, but only enough so he could stick his head out of the gap. "Yes, Dear?" he asked Dean archly and grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"You can let me in," Dean huffed and tried to push the door open.

Gabriel just grinned up at him and kept him out without a problem. "Nuh uh," he told him, amused. "A master chef such as myself cannot be disturbed."

Dean tried not to smile but it was difficult with the tone and haughty expression on his lover's face. "We do need the kitchen, Gabe," he cautioned him. "We replaced the microwave at the last hotel. It might be a bit more difficult to do that here."

Gabriel, ancient Archangel, fourth most powerful creature ever in existence, older than the Universe… stuck his tongue out at him. "That was ONE time," he protested good-naturedly.

Dean leant forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "And I'm not going to let you forget it," he told him fondly. "Now, let me in, I'm hungry."

He tried the door again but Gabriel kept him out easily. "Nope," he told him with a laugh. "I know your games, Dean Winchester. I won't succumb to your wily ways; however cute you are. Here," he told him and pulled up an apple from somewhere, Idunn would not miss one. He handed it over and forced himself not to laugh at the frown that marred his human's face. "It won't kill you, Babe," he told him, amused. "I'll bring you out something when I'm done. Okay?"

Dean knew his partner well enough to know he wasn't going to let him in so he huffed again and looked down at the apple. It looked appetising even he had to admit, but still, it was the principle of the thing. "Fine," he retorted and turned on his heel away from the kitchen. "Whatever you're doing better be worth it!" he called over his shoulder.

Gabriel laughed. "It'll be awesome!" he called back.

* * *

Sam and Cas were in the main room when he returned, both pouring over books, but his brother looked up when Dean slumped into a chair nearby. He was looking dejectedly at an apple he held on one hand.

"What's wrong, Dean?" he asked him, curious.

Dean looked up at him, his expression particularly unhappy. "Gabe won't let me in the kitchen," he grumbled. "He's doing something in there. And I'm hungry."

Sam didn't fight his smile; his elder brother could pout with the best of them. "You've got an apple, what more do you want?"

"Pie!" Dean retorted. He was going to throw the apple but Gabe had given it to him and it did look tempting – rosy in colour, no blemishes, and large.

Cas also looked up and cocked his head to one side as he studied his friend. "Is apple not an ingredient in pie?"

"Yeah, but it's normally cooked, not raw. And covered in pastry, with sugar, cinnamon and raisins. Not, not…. naked!"

Sam didn't bother hiding his snort of laughter at that, and Cas smiled as well. "I don't think I've ever heard an apple be accused of being naked before," the Angel said thoughtfully. "Why don't you try it anyway? You might like it."

Dean sighed. With Gabe _and_ Cas ganging up on him, with Sam still laughing, he didn't have much choice. And besides, how bad could it be?

So, he tried it.

The first bite was a revelation – the apple wasn't too crunchy, but sweet and juicy and he had to admit as he chewed that it was… pleasant, even if it wasn't cooked. He had to make sure though, so had another bite. Before he realised he'd eaten half of it, had enjoyed it and wasn't so hungry.

"Is it good?" Sam asked him, eying up his treat. He'd not seen Dean enjoy fruit for a while, it must be good. He turned on 'the eyes' and grinned when Dean rolled his own and handed it over. He didn't wait, just in case Dean wanted it back, and almost swooned at the taste of it. It was lovely and Dean was going to have a fight on his hands if he wanted it back.

Cas just watched their antics with an amused smile.

It seemed to be an age before Gabriel finally appeared in the main living area, but it was probably only about an hour. Sam and Cas were still working away at the table, heads together and didn't look up when he walked in. He wasn't too upset at that, they weren't his main target. That one was sprawled out, on one of the sofas he'd provided virtually as soon he'd set foot in the place, boots off, reading from a book. He also had earbuds in, iPod on, and didn't notice his lover walk in until Gabriel was standing over him.

He blinked, looked up at the sudden shadow over him, and found the Archangel standing over him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He was holding something behind his back and when Dean took a breath in he figured out what it was. "Really?" he asked, and pulled out his earphones. He sat up, putting his feet on the floor, and Gabriel grinned at him and bent the slight distance it was to kiss him, just a peck on the lips. "Happy Pie Day, Deano," he told him, and moved his hands around in front of him.

Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the offerings in front of him. Gabriel had a steaming pie in each hand, both looking gorgeous, pastry cooked to golden brown perfection, sugar crystals baked on the top. One had apple slices made out of pastry on the lid, the other had a lattice lid, showing the red cherry filling bubbling through. They both smelled delicious, and Dean had to follow when Gabriel backed away from him, grinning, and walked over to the table.

The other two had noticed what was going on, and after sharing a smile, watched as Gabriel lead Dean over to them with pie-power. He even sat down obediently and waited for his partner to put the pies down and cut him a slice of each.

Dean looked up at him, awed, and took the spoon Gabe offered him. "This is what you've been doing?" he asked him. "For me?"

Gabe shrugged, suddenly self-conscious as he sat down next to him. It was a new sensation for him, along with others that Dean had made him feel recently. "You love pie. I love you. It's Pi Day. What else was I going to be doing?"

Dean faced him for a moment, studied the Archangel, then grinned and leant close to press a kiss to his mouth. "I love you too," he assured him. "You didn't have to do this for me, thank you."

Gabriel smiled widely, and hugged him close, keeping his arm around Dean's waist so he could hold on. "Any time," he answered, finding himself trying not to blush. "I want to, Dean. Really." He kissed him, planted a deep one on his mouth, before pulling back. "Eat," he told him, looking back at the slices enough front of them. "We can then…"

Sam jumped up quickly, the pies really did smell good and look good, and he didn't want them to disappear into Dean's bedroom with the pair of them. Cas also had the same idea, he got up too and walked over; took a seat and summoned up a large tub of vanilla ice cream. "The pies are getting cold," he reminded his brother and brother's lover, cutting off a no doubt inappropriate comment, and mainly because he didn't want to see any more. "Sam and I can eat them for you, Dean, if you would prefer to take Gabriel somewhere else."

It was a tough choice but the pies won out in the end, especially when Dean saw Sam dish out large slices with the ice cream for himself and Castiel. Gabriel wasn't too put out, he'd made them to be eaten after all, and if Dean found … innovative ways to thank him later, he wasn't going to argue. The look on Dean's face when he started to eat the apple pie was worth the theft of Idunn's apples and the work in the kitchen, made even better when Sam started to eat his own slice of the apples. If Sam was happy and healthy, so was Dean, which made Gabriel a happy Archangel too. Very happy.

End


End file.
